


Last Night

by narry_shady



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_shady/pseuds/narry_shady
Summary: Their last night in Oracle





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Rest In Paradise the goat Nipsey Hussle

And that was that. Six years. Six years of love, fun, excitement and joy. Six years of annoying reporters, proud fans and memes at his expense. Six years of incredible teammates and supportive coaches. Six years of getting to know the most amazing person he's had the blessing of meeting.

It felt like only yesterday that his name was being read out at the draft, announcing his draft to the Warriors. He can't believe how downtrodden he had been after realising he was going to play for such a sub-par franchise. Remembering bitching to his dad about how he would be ' _forgotten because nobody cared for the bottom-feeding Warriors_ '. Feeling that his career would amount to nothing. Looking back he laughed at himself but mostly cringed at how childish he was. And how utterly wrong he had been. 

But he recounted clearly when he first layed eyes on a relatively unknown Steph Curry. A barely six-foot-three, skinny, 160lbs soaking wet Stephen Curry. A 'Rookie of the Year' Stephen Curry. How warm he felt after their first conversation. Steph saying something along the lines of "Don't look so disappointed, i promise you we're going to change the game." A smile beaming from his face, flashing his endearing tooth gap. He remembered watching him walk away vowing to himself that, from that day on, he would do everything in his power to keep that man happy. That included helping turn the entire franchise into a worthy opponent and a respected team throughout the League.

Three rings, three gold medals, five All-Star appearances and a dumb amount of records later, here he was. Standing in the middle of the arena, the place he's now come to know as home. In an area that has showed him so much love and support throughout his time here. He absolutely loved the Bay Area and everything it has done for him and the team. 

While standing centre court slowly spinning around looking into the stands, he failed to notice the point guard approaching him.

After the win against the Clippers, Steph was flooded with love and admiration for the whole franchise. He had never felt such intense pride in his entire 31 years of life. He happily drowned in the loud cheers and chants of the fans and the wide grins and hollers from all the staff radiating such pure joy. It was a moment he knew he would cherish for the rest of his life. So many memories were made and shared in the confines of these four walls: his first title, his first official tripple-double, his and Klay's first kiss. So many firsts.

But after the game, he needed some time alone to fully digest that he had just played his last game at Oracle. 

Three hours had passed; all the fans were gone, all the players had already said their final goodbyes to the building and the last of the cleaning staff had clocked out. He only knew of around six people in total still lingering around in the arena. Klay had left him with a quick peck on his cheeking saying something about going to the court.

Ready to head home, Steph made his way to the court so both him and Klay could leave together. What he hadn't expected to see was the shooting guard stood right in the centre, hand in pocket with such a soft, fond smile etched onto his lips. It was one of those smiles he knew Klay only reserved for him. For light, intimate moments were only Steph could see. He adored that smile.

Steph must have made some sort of noise while stood just outside the tunnel as Klay's focus quickly shifted towards him. Shadows danced across his face in the dim lights as Klay questioned, "That you Steph?"  

"Yeah"

Stepping out from the shadows, Steph walked towards the younger man stopping with only an inch separating them. He craned his neck to look directly into Klay's soft brown swirls of Belgian chocolate. Instinctively, Klay placed his hands on Steph's waist, fond smile still in place. In response, Steph's arms wrapped around Klay's shoulders.

Steph opened with a soft "Hi" he was sure only Klay could hear. The younger man reciprocated the greeting while his eyes subtly shifted to down to Steph's lips.

Finally breaking the intense eye contact, Steph looked around to the side and behind Klay. I his reverie, he commented, "Imma miss this place."

"Yeah, me too."

Klay pulled Steph closer to himself tightening his hold on Steph's waist, now their chests were flush against each other, no space between them. Klay buried his face into the crook of Steph's neck taking in whatever expensive cologne he was wearing that day. Steph's natural citrus smell still sneaked it's way through from behind the heavy guise of the cologne.

They stayed like that for a little longer, gracefully swaying back and forth to the rhythm of their love. Sharing secret tender touches between them. Not uttering a single word to each other, just taking in the significance of where they are.

Klay pulled back just enough to rest his forehead on Steph's. Steph's eyes fluttered closed, basking in the purity of the moment. Klay couldn't help but clasp Steph's lips with his. Gingerly undulating his lips in the way they were so used to. Slow, synchronised that first started with sweet, small kisses that evolved into deep, passionate kisses where their tongues would meet again. In the tiny pocket of air between their lips, Klay uttered the three words he had come to love to say to Steph, "I love you."

The unmistakable happiness those words solicited from Steph was enough to Keep Klay sated and happy for a while.

"I love you more"

That's all it took for them to return back to their heavy make-out session. It was just them in the little bubble they had created, no else mattered or exited as long as they got to kiss and hold each other like their lives depended in it.

The other lights on the court shutting off was what pulled them out of their little moment. The sudden change in light illicited a giggle from the older man as he decided it was probably a good time for them to leave. "I think that's the sign for us to go." Klay agreed and took Steph's hand into his, and for the last time, made their way though the tunnel, out of the lockers and, finally, out into the parking lot of the stadium.

It was bitter sweet. Saying goodbye to Oracle and all it's memories, bu t looking forward to making new ones in San Francisco.  

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Loved that their last game in Oracle was a sweep. Seems like those are far and few between latley. Can't wait for more broken records in SF!!  
> 2\. That man Steph really been playing with blurry vision this entire time??? That some GOAT shit lmaoo
> 
> Ps: this weekend finna be flames. We got the Playoffs, GOT s8 and Worth It season 6  
> We eating fr
> 
> Anywhoooo, thanks as usual for reading <3


End file.
